Minha lâmina é meu orgulho
by T. Lecter
Summary: O último suspiro deve ser entregue àquilo que mais amamos. Sasuke tinha uma espada na qual confiava, mas em seu brilho havia um reflexo nostálgico. Ele teve de agradecer a ela por isso. Betada por Motoko Li!


_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**Minha lâmina é meu orgulho**

**-**

Solidão... Devia ser esse meu único desejo. Ficar sozinho e fugir de todos aqueles tolos que insistiam em me seguir. Meu destino é maior que essa roda de amigos a se reunir nos fins de semana para rir e fingir que tudo está bem.

Sou um vingador. Muitos talvez me odeiem por isso, mas eu não me preocupo com ninguém. Não importa quantas vezes eu precise repetir, eles terão de entender... Minha vingança é a única coisa que me mantém vivo nesse mundo podre.

Lembro-me claramente de todas as chuvas, todas as tempestades e relâmpagos que eu enfrentei assim... sozinho. Numa caverna escura ou numa montanha. Apenas eu e a minha idéia. Eu e eu. Ignorando a presença ignóbil de Orochimaru e Kabuto que, por bem, não costumavam interferir meus treinamentos quando eu precisava de silêncio.

Hoje... tanto faz o silêncio ou os trovões ribombantes nos meus ouvidos. Hoje eu já não me importo se vou sobreviver... A vitória já passou pelos meus olhos. Resta-me apenas o vazio.

Restam, no meu coração, sombras de um passado iluminado e feliz que foi apagado pela ação da única pessoa que eu jamais imaginei... Mas veja-me agora? Marcado pelo sangue daquele a quem jurei matar um dia. Ah, Itachi... a sua vez parece ter chegado, não é?

Meu espírito está fumegando, mas meu corpo... parece frio agora... parece distante...

Estou tentando manter meus olhos abertos. Quem sabe assim eu possa encarar a morte quando ela chegar? No momento há apenas uma chuva distorcida e gélida e a marca negra daquelas chamas que ele deixou pra trás. Será que depois de matá-lo minha sina é ser morto por você, meu irmão? Já não me interessa... minha vingança está feita.

Eu queria ter forças para olhar esse lugar antes que esse fogo o destrua completamente... esse que foi nosso campo de batalha, agora reduzindo-se a pó. Onde foi o grande templo de nosso clã... pó.

Meus olhos apenas querem enxergar a morte... quero destruir essas lembranças agora.

Lembranças... lembro quando, bem jovem, eu queria ser como Itachi. Tolice.

Muitos me falaram de orgulho, que matá-lo só iria fazer de mim um assassino tal qual ele foi. Que se dane o orgulho!

Cada vez que eu deixo meu orgulho de lado... pareço ficar perto de me tornar um monstro. Aos poucos talvez eu me torne exatamente isso.

Tenho apenas a fria companhia de uma espada que tem perfurado meus pensamentos, que tem refletido meu desejo que tem defendido minha honra. Essa lâmina, como o meu orgulho, deixa marcas por onde passa: a marca da minha existência.

O meu jeito ninja... não é?

Todos esses tolos que têm me procurado, insistido nessa busca idiota, como se eu realmente quisesse ser salvo de alguma coisa. Essa é a minha loucura, o meu destino... Esses ignorantes não têm a capacidade de compreender isso. Aquele idiota... aquele idiota tinha que se intrometer no meu destino?

Naruto... como ele é estúpido! Por que será que não percebe que eu, diferente dos outros amigos fracotes dele, não preciso cultivar essas lembranças estúpidas de brincadeiras infantis e sem objetivo?

Precisei quebrar nossos laços, por que... só assim eu poderia manter meu orgulho. Pela minha espada, tenho de cortar esses laços, por que se eu mantiver nele uma esperança de que possa voltar, só vou me aproximar ainda mais de me tornar um monstro! E não preciso, ou melhor, não quero me tornar um.

Preciso cortar o seu coração, cortar a sua alma, a sua esperança de me levar embora. Não sou um fraco que precisa de toda aquela ajuda. Mas no final, Naruto... quem de nós vai desistir? Quem vai resistir? O céu dos seus olhos ou o brilho da minha lâmina?

Essa espada, assim como o meu orgulho, está brilhando agora. Essa é a prova mais viva, neste momento, de que eu estou vivo... Vivo depois da minha vitória. Não importa se alguém vai ver que eu derrotei o meu irmão. Não me importo com glória. A minha honra foi lavada. Vinguei os meus pais... esse é o sentido.

Hei... o que é esse céu azul? Não estava chovendo? Será que estou morrendo agora? É essa a face... daquela tal desconhecida morte?

Não... ainda sinto a vida em meu corpo. Minha alma está fervendo. E esse azul... nem o céu tem esse brilho todo... ah! Algo que brilha com essa intensidade, tal qual a minha espada, tal qual o meu orgulho, só poderia ser você...

"Naruto..."

"SASUKE!"

Então... parece que alguém foi testemunha da minha vitória... E é incrível pensar assim, mas... que bom que foi ele... O único que, de certa forma, soube reconhecer meu esforço da forma mais pura e profunda que poderia existir. Esse que considerei amigo um dia.

Eu queria que Naruto, assim como eu, decidisse por destruir esses laços... Não há mais lugar para eles. Meu orgulho me obriga a deixar isso de lado.

Mas... esse brilho... será que o último brilho que verei... não será... o da minha espada?

Posso fazer um último esforço, virar o meu rosto e... ah, sim! Agora eu posso sorrir. Meu destino está completo.

Deitado ao meu lado está o corpo morto de Itachi e, entre nós, o meu orgulho, a minha lâmina, a minha existência. Parece que mesmo com seu esforço em gritar meu nome, Naruto, é essa espada que vai perpetuar a minha vingança, é a minha companheira quem vai receber o meu último suspiro...

Irônico... estou encarando a Kusanagi. Ela está brilhando como nunca, mas... a única imagem refletida nela, nesse momento, é a daqueles malditos olhos azuis.

Eu não me tornarei um monstro, Naruto... Dessa vez, meu orgulho me traiu... E é por você que ele está brilhando agora.

"Obrigado..."

--x--

**N/A: **Fiz isso com base numa música de Bleach. Não lembro nome da música, desculpem. Mas sei que o nome da música, traduzido, é o mesmo nome da fic.

Ah, é... Sei que Sasuke e Naruto não se encontraram depois da luta com Itachi, assim como sei que Sasuke não morre nem que um raio caia entre os olhos dele. Mas e daí? XD


End file.
